unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaz
Chaz is the father of some wuss in Rugrats. He is best known for killing his wives. Early Life Chaz was born in Buffalo, New York. He enjoyed eating hamsters and attacking mail men as a child. He had an accident where he spilt sulfuric acid into his eyes at age 8, and has to wear glasses ever since then. His brother is Bad Luck Brian, who was born when Chaz was nine. Edumaction Chaz always called his education edumaction because his constant drunk state always slurred his speech. He always showed up drunk to kindergarten. The First Signs of a Maniac He got suspended from school at age 10 for attempting to fight Weegee. Chaz came back to school the next week, armed with a tactical nuke. He activated it and used his mad skills to fly away to Rio de Janero, where he hid for several weeks. While their, he spotted Dr. Rabbit, who was hiding from Edgar Schneider. He assaulted Dr. Rabbit and kicked the crap out of him. He was about to be Chaz's first kill, but Dr. Rabbit denied him this. Dr. Rabbit strangled Chaz with dental floss. He then forced him to eat 100 bottles of Colgate tooth paste. That is why he no longer can taste anything. College He went to Cardboard Box University, aka Bumb University. He learned how to hitch hike on trains, planes, and automobiles. He learned how to make a fire only using urine and a birth certificate. He majored in begging for money. He was known as Crazy Chaz, because he ripped an elephant's nose off with his bare hands. Wives Chaz has had many wives, these are the ones we know about, First Wife After his long battle with drugs, alcohol, addiction to murder, and addiction to Shames was cured by Dr. Rabbit, he found some lady in a homeless shelter and proposed to her. She accepted his proposal. They got married, had a wuss for a child. The child was also a wimpy, glasses wearing ginger. This angered Chaz, but he did not go completely insane. What drove him overboard was when his wife forgot to put pepperoni on his PB&J sandwich. He became completely insane and murdered her. He then sold her body to Colgate so they could experiment upon it. Second Wife He went to France and married some really snooty French girl. He didn't like her and only wanted her money. So he married her and they she died in a marching "accident." Third Wife While he was still in France, he found some Asian lady and married her. He waited until the million dollar life insurance on her went into affect, and then he killed her. Fourth Wife Chaz quickly spent the million dollars he received from his third wife because he bought a Honus Wagner baseball card, which he treated better than his child. He married a water hag from a swamp. He then did the same plan that he did with his third wife. Fifth-Sixteenth Wives You guessed it, he killed them for the insurance money. Seventeenth Wife Chaz ran out of options, so he stole Stu Pickles's wife just to piss him off. This wife, however, he did not kill. He kept her in a padded room for three months. Death Chaz didn't realize it, but he was living his final days. They were peaceful days for him, that included him making other people's lives hell. On 4/15/20XX, Stu Pickles went on his damage of destruction and murder. He was destroying Suburbia, house by house. Chaz didn't know what to do. He just stood there, gawking at his crumbling world. Stu came to Chaz's house, and blew his family up. Then Chaz was forced to eat 1000 Twinkies until he died of a heart attack. Clone Chaz and his family were cloned by Stu to obey his every command. Thus creating Chaz Clone. Category:Losers Category:Idiots Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Weirdos Category:Weak guys Category:Guys Category:Dead guys Category:Evil Category:Nazis